


.

by orphan_account



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-26
Updated: 2013-12-26
Packaged: 2018-01-06 04:55:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i'm so sosoososo sorry this is so rushed and for any mistakes i didnt catch ;w; it wasn't the way i wanted it at all but something came up and i found myself short on time. if you want i can try to rewrite the ending or extend it later on! otherwise, i hope you enjoyed it uwu merry christmas!</p></blockquote>





	.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dicaeopolis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dicaeopolis/gifts).



“Onii-chan, hurry up and pick something already!”  
“Would he like this..? No… No I don’t think he would…”  
“Onii-chan!”  
The sharp tone of his younger sister’s voice snapped Rin out of his daze. He blinked a few times, focusing his attention onto his sister Gou and the pout that was puckered on her face. She was slouching over, holding the other gift bags he had bought previously in front of her.  
Mind rewinding to try to comprehend her words, the young redhead suddenly realized he had been mumbling to himself for a while now. And to add to his embarrassment, this wasn’t the first time she’d caught him like this today.  
“Ah…sorry, Gou.” His apology was sheepish and he rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, setting down the gift he’d been holding with the other. His face heated up with mild embarrassment.  
Her frown deepened with his apology, but he already knew that she understood—that this gift in particular had to be perfect, for the one it was for was none other than Nanase Haruka. Just the thought of the noirette was enough to flutter his stomach and make his heart beat faster. Ever since Rin had first seen Haruka’s swimming he’d been fascinated with the other boy, but in recent months it’d been turning into something a little more. And for that reason, choosing a gift for him was becoming increasingly more difficult. Rin wanted it to be perfect.  
And it was because of his strive for perfection that he walked home empty handed, despairing internally and feeling sick with nerves from the thought of arriving to Makoto’s house and having a present for everyone except his crush.  
Gou assured him that it would be alright, that they would find something for him and that she would go back with him into town to try and help him find something else but her offer was futile. No matter how hard he looked, nothing was right. Nothing was right enough to send the sort of message and feeling across the way he wanted it to.  
On the night of the Christmas party, he ended up leaving for Makoto’s with only three presents in hand and a plan in mind.  
\--  
“Matsuoka-kun, Gou-chan, welcome!” Makoto stood at his doorway, a warm smile planted on his face and a slight flush in his cheeks.  
Out of the corner of his eye, Rin saw Gou’s cheeks turn slightly pink but he was too nervous to really absorb it in. Makoto shuffled aside and ushered them in, accepting Rin’s gifts once he walked through the door.  
Rin felt his ears burn hot when he saw Makoto’s surprised expression at how many there were and who was left out.  
They were led into a large room that was decorated from top to bottom with red and green. Cookies and milk were splayed out on the tables and Nagisa was hanging up even more tinsel and decorations in one corner of the room. Gou’s eyes lit up at the sight and she pranced her way over to him to help out. Rin scanned the room in search of a certain someone, finding that he wasn’t there yet—and neither was Rei.  
With a frown tugging at his mouth, Rin turned around to ask Makoto were Haru was when he ran into someone and stumbled back.  
“Oi…”  
The young boy’s heart skipped a beat at the familiar flat tone that was tinted with annoyance. His cheeks flared and his cherry eyes widened at the sight of Haru in clothes other than his school uniform and swimsuit. He couldn’t contain the sporadic heartbeats in his chest.  
“Ah, sorry, Nanas--Haru.” He apologized quickly, feeling his nerves come back at full force.  
The raven haired boy seemed to notice the unusual falter of confidence in Rin, as well as the change in the way he addressed him, and stood there unmovingly, staring him down with his icy blue eyes.  
Rin swallowed hard. “Actually, I was just looking for you—do you think we could talk somewhere else for a minute?”  
Haru stared at Rin hard for a few minutes before obliging and following after the other boy into a separate room that was unoccupied by others.  
Once he made sure they were completely alone, Rin faced towards Haru again and nearly squeaked with surprise once he realized how close together they were. It only served to fluster him more.  
Rin clenched his fists together and took a deep, shaky breath to try and regain confidence.  
“Haru, there’s something that I need to tell you.”  
The usually stoic boy shifted his weight onto his other foot and began looking a little nervous. Rin stepped a little closer, face burning with nerves and embarrassment.  
“Haru, I need to tell you that I—“  
Haruka’s breath stopped short, his eyes uncharacteristically wide and innocent looking. Rin was looking upwards towards something else, face flushing the brightest shades of red that even competed with the color of his hair. After a split second of hesitation, he looked up too to see mistletoe.  
Rin looked back down slowly, eyes as wide as Haru’s. “…Mistletoe.” He whispered, causing Haru’s gaze to snap back down to him.  
Rin’s legs shook as he leaned close to capture Haru’s lips with his.  
Instantly, everything was ignited. Rin felt as if his entire body were shaking. His stomach was doing flip flops and his heart was beating faster than it ever had before. Haru’s lips were touching his. He was kissing Haru.  
The moment seemed to last forever, and once Rin pulled back slightly he let out a shaky, embarrassed breath.  
“Nanase…I like you.” He breathed those words against the others lips. He swore his heart almost stopped with the anticipation.  
“…Rin.”  
Unwillingly, a few stray tears built up in Rin’s eyes. Haruka reached up and brushed them away before leaning in to softly kiss the other boy again. Rin’s heart almost burst with happiness.  
Haru pulled away momentarily to murmur against Rin’s lips. “Merry Christmas, Rin.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm so sosoososo sorry this is so rushed and for any mistakes i didnt catch ;w; it wasn't the way i wanted it at all but something came up and i found myself short on time. if you want i can try to rewrite the ending or extend it later on! otherwise, i hope you enjoyed it uwu merry christmas!


End file.
